


Blasphemous.

by moonorchiids



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: "But I show you is much more because when you give squeeze", "You get middle finger that saY FECK YOU", Also implied background Eide/Lurv, Angus too but he doesn't exist, Being rewritten bc cringe, But that's only alluded to, Canon has been taken out back and shot, Eide is Casey, Gen, His name is Marshall and hes 21, I read Eide and Casey's voice in a Russian accent, Lurv is completely different, No Beta read we die like men, So just imagine Eide saying "Now this may look just like rubber glove on plastic bottle", Will have a drawing to go with it, Yeah that sums this up just add existential dread, actually sad, eventually, really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Entropy finds everything.(alt: Casey: Identity Crisis edition.)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	Blasphemous.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this bag of shit that I based on my pov of the eide-is-casey theory. imagine when his mind corrects "eide" to "casey," it's Mae's voice screaming "casey" in an anguished cry. This isn't canon compliant due to chronological stupidity. I'll shut up now enjoy your mcnuggets
> 
> edit from the future: currently being rewritten. fucking sucks rn.

The clinking of stolen metal rung in Casey's ears. Crossbows were so fucking awesome, and he was _making one._ With Gregg. Fuck yeah.

"Crimes?"

_"Crimes."_

_"AWOOOOOOOO!"_

Those were memories Ei-CASEEEEY...Mae's voice howled in his mind.

Those were moments Eide enjoyed.

* * *

Casey struggled against the Cultists' grip, trying so hard to get free, but they were stronger. It hurt so badly. Their claws dug into his arms. He kicked, he clawed, he bit...but there was no avail. All he could hear was the loud, painful screeches and wails of the train tracks.

_"What do you want from me?!"_ Casey screamed, but he felt a gun press against his back, and suddenly, he didn't want to do anything else brash.

 _ **"Oh, nothin' bad."**_ A sickly sweet country accent said, right next to his ear. The voice was smooth and sweet, like black treacle, but grim as though blood had been mixed in, seeping into his ears and into the cracks of his brain and to the bottom of his heart, giving him nothing but dread, and believe Eide-CAAASSSSEEEEEYYYYY when he said it, it was something _foul._

Something _evil._

Something _horrible._

That was the voice of sadist. And soon he could hear even more metal screeches.

-end of what is currently rewritten-

As soon as the cloth was torn from his head, he was harshly thrown into a closet. There was another person in it; a small mouse. Casey thudded into the wall, causing... _pamphlets..._ To fall off the shelves and unto the heads of both of them. The door crashed shut, and he could hear it being locked. 

Ow.

He remembered only one thing from the closet after that. The rest is a cloud of propaganda. 

_"Hey...hey kid.."_

**"Yeah?"**

_"Um...who are you?"_

**"Um...Marshall."**

_"Uhm...I'm Casey."_

* * *

Eid-CASEEEYYYYY buttoned up the mantle he wore over the trenchcoat, he remembered wishing he had more hands.

Eide, and no you won't interrupt me this time you fucking harlot, my name is Eide -CAS- NO! As I was saying, Eide's early days praising the Black Goat in the cul- group were hard. He was looked down on by the elder of them, and there was only one person who cared for him.

Marsha-Lurv. Lurv. He clung to Lurv like Lurv was the only thing keeping him above water. They were fire-forged friends, and to some degree, a little more than that. 

The day he heard Lurv was going to be executed was the day Eide was broken. His only friend, gone. He remembered being back in the closet, crying, crying loud enough that he could be heard near the elevator. On his knees, sobbing loudly and just _breaking._

Then his mind whispered. Every forgotten memory muttered at him.

_ **⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♒︎□︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♑︎□︎■︎♏︎📬︎**  
♓︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♎︎♏︎♋︎♎︎📬︎  
⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♒︎□︎◆︎⬧︎♏︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♎︎♏︎♋︎♎︎📬︎  
♓︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♑︎□︎■︎♏︎📬︎ _

Then they screamed in a horrible chorus. Every memory screamed so _loudly_ and they only got _LOUDER_ until it was _**FUCKING DEAFENING.**_

He remembered falling over, covering his eyes even though he wasn't seeing Lurv's death. He hadn't believed there was anything at the bottom of the pit. But now, he certainly did. Why else would all his memories be SCreaMING so loudly? Then they stopped and he could hear Lurv's screeches of pain from the closet. And oh god they hurt. He cried, Eide cried cried cried, and maybe he was louder than Marshall and it HURT OH GOD IT HURT and he was SURE mArshall could HEAR HIM WHY WON'T THEY STOP HE'S SCREAMING SO LOUDLY JUST STOP STOP STOP IT. IT HURTS SO BAD TO JUST HEAR HIS VOICE. _**C**_ R ** _Y_** _I_ N **G** OUT FOR HELP...

Then he heard a snap and-

* * *

The history-what-the-fuck-ever, it was morose. Empty. Honestly quite peaceful aside from a metallic screeching that consistently roared through the building.

"Someone's in here."

Oh god.

That was her.

Mae.

"What?"

"It only moves when someone is in here!"

Gregg.

Then it was all a blur...

Then he was at a window, slamming it with his fist and screaming at Gregg and Mae.

 _"DON'T LEAVE ME!"_ He screamed, but his voice had changed. He sounded old. Unrecognizable. He wondered if under those black leather gloves, his fur was still ginger. What the Black Goat did to him, it wasn't natural. _"PLEASE!"_ He hoped they'd recognize him. "Quick! Mae, jump!" Gregg cried.

He'd failed.

* * *

The air was so cold.

He stood, feeling wind blow through his trenchcoat. Shuddering, he clutched his upper arms in a desperate attempt to warm himself.

He needed to see what was happening.

Angus and Mae had sat beside eachother on a log. He could hear them talking about constellations.

He didn't want to care. But he had memories, sitting with a mouse named Lori under the stars to escape the yelling inside his house. And he didn't want to cry, but yet he felt cold water filling his eyes. He wanted to just sit with them so much, for things to be back to normal, even for just one minute. Then he may as well hurl himself off the mountain.

**"Wait, Mae..."**

"What?"

**"There's someone watching us..."**

"What?!"

Mae sounded so... Terrified. He was just **someone** now. Not Casey, not Eide, not a friend, but someone, a stranger to be feared, watching them.

But he was Ei-CAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEYYYYY-fine. 

And Casey had obligations.

They ran past him, and he simply watched them run.

Then every sense but kinesthesia went blank.

Every forgotten memory started screaming. A bitter choir of screeches like metal grinding against metal, nails on a chalkboard, echoing in his mind. He knew his feet were moving, but to where, he did not know.

**_ why? _ **

* * *

He stood. It was cold, the air, just like then. He felt autumn leaves crunching under his feet, dead just lik-no...

The world was red, Eid-CASEEEEEEY quivered.

He heard footsteps. Undoubtedly her's.

She was there, arms in a 'self-hug' position. Shivering.

"What are you?" She asked. Desperate, sobbing, weak.

It hurt. He just wanted to tell her everything. But he couldn't speak.

"Fine. Have it your way." She started limping towards him.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me? Kidnap me?" She rattled accusations off. Her brow furrowed.

Eide frowned even though she wouldn't see. He looked away.

Then a striking pain filled his shoulder. It hurt so much he swore he'd been shot. He darted his arm up to the area of pain, only to feel...

A crossbow bolt, sticking out of his shoulder. He grabbed hold of it, but didn't have the heart to rip it out. He clutched it; oh...it was deep in his shoulder. Fuck.

When he was done staring in shock, he slowly looked up.

Gregg was standing there. Blood was leaking out of Eide's shoulder, as he proceeded to hunch over. 

He cried in a strangled voice, choking on his tears while he desperately clung to the one thing he shared with Gregg and Mae, echoing the past in just one meek attempt to remind them who he was. _"AWooOoOoooOoooOoOOOOGhhch..._ " He howled while he fled, bursting into a series of coughs and chokes near the end, most bringing blood up. 

His tongue was stung with the metallic taste that flooded his mind, making every event so much harder to process. His heart was thumping all too fast. Fight or flight, raw instinct, filled every part of him, eliminated coherent thought. His memory clouded again.

* * *

He was there.

Then he had a hold on her leg, seething rage that undoubtedly wasn't his flooding over his soul, his memories-forgotten or otherwise-all screaming oh so loudly at him, this time clearly.

_ **KILL KILL KILL** _

_ **KILL HER FOR ALL SHE'S DONE** _

_ **SLAUGHTER HER** _

** _BREAK EVERY BONE_ **

_ **MAKE HER REGRET CAUSING YOUR WITHER** _

_ **KILL KILL KILL** _

But HE DIDN'T FUCKING WANT TO KILL HER. She won't die here like he did. Like he died. Sure, his heart was thumping, but-

_"DON'T LEAVE ME, MAE! PLEASE!"_ He sobbed. "FUCK YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK FUCK! YOU KILLED CASEY" She shouted.

But he didn't.

He was Casey, wasn't h-

Not anymore. He's Eide now. _**EIDE, GODDAMN IT!**_

She kicked, and god she was stronger than he'd expected. His hat, and only source of light aside from the bright red shine and flashes of white, simply left his head, lowering his hood with it. Yet it landed in just the right way, that it illuminated his face. Then Mae screamed.

"CASEY?!"

The screeching of metal cut through the air, and then his arms were trying to hold an entire elevator up from crushing him. _"DON'T LEAVE! PLEA-"_ He couldn't finish. His left arm was awkwardly twisted, still clinging to her leg. But that only stopped the elevator for a few seconds before it was torn from his shoulder, with a sickening snap. The only thing he could have done was scream.

* * *

That brings us to now.

He'd buttoned up his mantle. His wish was the opposite of true. 

The others were gone.

He slowly crawled to the pit. He writhed in pain as he moved, contorting awkwardly each time.

When he fell, it wasn't for the Black Goat.

It was for _Mae._

**Author's Note:**

> wow this sucked  
> i had to try 3 times to actually finish tagging it and writing it and actually saving it whghhghghg


End file.
